


Hollstein Moments

by RedHeadWithABedHead



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: #hollstein #drabbles #justalittlesomethingsomething, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadWithABedHead/pseuds/RedHeadWithABedHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a variety of one-shots and drabbles revolving around everyone's favorite Silas couple. Ratings range from chapter to chapter, from innocent cuteness to 'hot damn I'm melting from sheer heat.' I will also take prompts and ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillow of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I of course do not own Carmilla or its characters. If I did, I would fuse Carm and Laura and date her. Cause, you know...dream girl and all.

          Carmilla dragged her feet, grumbling under her breath about stupid misogynistic frat boys and the equally offensive Artemis wannabes that roamed Silas like a horrible infection. And they said the vampires were the bad ones?

 

          The vampire opened the door to her and Laura’s room, pausing to sniff the air slightly. Laura had been there, but had obviously left at least an hour or so ago. Her scent was potent but not like it usually was if she was right there. She sighed, feeling a pang of disappointment at the girl’s disappearance. Probably in class or doing something equally nerdy. If Carmilla had to bet, it was something to do with Doctor Who or that Peggy Carter chick. Seriously, with all the heart-eyes and devoted cultist-esque talk about the fictional woman, how the hell did some people still think Laura was straight? Even Cupid’s arrows couldn’t fix her gay.

 

           Carmilla did not feel like attending her classes (honestly, when had she ever) so she decided to curl up with a nice long book followed by a possible nap. She sauntered over to her bed, picking up the book she had started reading the day before. It was some new author that Laura had been gushing over; it had sounded too cliché to Carmilla at first but Laura only had to let her bottom lip hang out a bit and turn those beautiful golden brown eyes her way and she caved quicker than her sexuality. 

 

             _Laura_. The self-proclaimed leader of the nerd herd and boy wonder. It honestly had not been long that the two had known each other but Carmilla felt as if she had known the tiny girl for years. Laura was such an open book, her eyes the window to her soul. _And oh how beautiful her soul was…_.Carmilla felt redeemed just from being in her presence. Something about Laura Hollis just drew the centuries old vampire in and Carmilla was in so deep she was not sure how to get back up. 

 

             The dark-haired girl was not entirely sure how Laura had not realized the crush she harbored from the human. Carmilla could feel her undead body flush any-time their eyes met and she liked the thing Laura did the same. She certainly blushed a lot when Carmilla got in close, her husky voice growing deeper as longing took hold. But Laura was oblivious…as usual. At least she did not seem to be taking to Danny like at the beginning. Then again, Carmilla was not falling for Laura then. _Wait, falling…?_

 

             The vampire frowned at the turn her thoughts made. Yeah, she was not going down that road. This little… _whatever_ she harbored for Laura would pass like everything else. She was human and pure and Carmilla was damaged goods. There was not hope for a future in which they could exist happily, smiles and kisses and hand-holding and love all cocooned into one big happily ever after. Carmilla had not believed in fairy tales in a long time.

 

             She pushed thoughts about shimmering brown hair and a thousand-watt smile to the back of her mind, flipping through her book to find the right page. But before she fully settled down to read, her eye caught a glimpse of yellow from the side. Turning her head slightly, she fell upon the slightly squished yellow pillow lying lonely on Laura’s bed.

 

             Her fingers itched to grab the pillow and cuddle it tightly against her chest. “No, I don’t need it. Laura will have a conniption if she sees me with her beloved pillow.” Carmilla dropped her gaze back to her book and began reading.

 

            About fifteen minutes later, Carmilla found her gaze drawn back to that little piece of heaven and hell wrapped in sunshine. An annoyed furrow creased her brow as she held back a groan of frustration. _Oh fuck it_. The vampire quickly placed her book on the bed and crossed the room, grabbing the pillow and taking it back to her bed. She slid on top of the covers, settling the pillow behind her head.        

 

            “This is ridiculous…I never get attached to material possessions. Why the hell does this make me feel better?” It was stupid and ridiculous and _pathetic_ but Carmilla could not deny the comfort she felt at feeling the little cushion behind her head. She could smell Laura on the pillow, lulling her in with its heady scent and replacing the coldness surrounding the vampire’s heart with a warmth long bereft. 

 

            Not thirty minutes later Carmilla was fast asleep, her book haphazardly draped across her heaving chest. That was how Laura found the girl soon after.

 

            “Really, again?” Laura scrunched up her nose as she noticed the yellow pillowcase. Huffing, she stomped over intent on stealing back her property until she looked at the peaceful look crossing Carmilla’s face. The girl look impossibly young, her mouth opened slightly and little noises being expelled as she was lost to dreamland. Laura felt an odd tingling in her chest at the sight, her heart skipping a beat.

 

              Sighing, Laura reached over and gently plucked the book from Carmilla’s chest and slid the bookmark in place. The book went beside a stack of others on the small table in the room. The college student took one more look at her roommate, watching her as she slept. The girl had been the roommate from hell, still was really. But, as she slept on unaware of curious eyes, Laura realized Carmilla had become much more than that.

 

             _Worst crush ever._  


	2. Blood Loss, Interrogation, and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for swearing, brief sexual references and starvation of a gorgeous and snarky vampire.

         Six days ago, Carmilla would not have thought she would end up tied up to a chair wearing nearly week-old clothes and the little makeup she wore smeared around her face like a cheap hooker. She would have been fine if by ‘tied up’ she was chained to the bed with a pair of handcuffs and a certain Miss Hollis between her legs with that innocent smile plastered on her face. Carmilla just knew that look hid an evil streak and that very face had appeared many times in her thoughts.

 

         Of course, the night never ended the way Carmilla’s secret desires hoped. Instead of consummating the attraction she felt for Laura, the girl had lured the vampire in with an air of seduction that, in hindsight, was obviously a ploy. Laura’s lying face was pure shit; Carmilla was just too blinded by her feelings to see she was being played. Right before she felt smooth, warm lips against her own…bam! Fucking Xena and her damn freakish strength. What the hell did they feed those Summer Society chicks, spinach laced with Miracle Grow?

 

          Whatever the case, the tall ginger had forcefully body-checked Carmilla and, since she was unprepared for a physical confrontation that did not involve her, Laura, and Laura’s bed…she was quickly disarmed and knocked out. _Reminds me…I so need to pay beck the jolly ginger giant. I still have a lump on my head._

 

Not that Carmilla was in good shape. Her super strength had waned due to her lack of access to blood. Hunger gnawed at her insides, biting and ripping her apart at the seams. Over the course of her captivity, the weakness in her bones grew and grew until she was as helpless and vulnerable as she had ever been. For the first time, she feared Laura and what she was capable of. The girl literally held her life in those dainty little hands. Carmilla knew the human was not evil; not even kidnapping and starving her to death ruined the image of purity. But Laura’s ignorance would be her undoing.

 

Carmilla had never gone so long without blood before, gone nearly a week without feeling the silky-smooth trickle of red velvet sliding seductively down her throat. A throbbing pounded away behind the vampire’s eyes and her fangs ached behind her gums. All in all, Carmilla was tired. So, so very tired.

 

            So lost was she in her thoughts Carmilla did not hear the approaching footsteps or the knob turn on the door. Laura quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind her after taking a cursory look to make sure no witnesses…well…witnessed anything. Like the fact that Laura held her roommate and fellow Silas student captive to a chair. Laura did not want to have to explain that. She doubted saying anything about ‘exploring sexual boundaries’ or ‘trying to force a vampire into talking about her vampirism by lack of blood (practically torture)’ would fit just right. Well, maybe the kinky sex one. After all, Carmilla sure did rock those leather pants. And she reeked of the gay (and was totally a player) so at best a bunch of frat boys would want details. 

 

           Laura tossed her backpack onto her bed, pausing as she looked the rumpled vampire slumped over in her chair. Dark curls were a tousled mess, certainly greasy at the lack of hygiene. Due to Laura’s own embarrassment and the little fact that Carm would most likely try to kill her ensured the vampire had to stay in her old clothes. Laura was not proud of the action and she could feel guilt gnawing at her soul. She hated seeing the normally abrasive girl being confined to that uncomfortable chair without anything to sustain her. An image of Carmilla the night of the party flashed behind her eyes. The girl had seemed to almost want Laura then, a phantom emotion shining behind dark eyes. Laura was captivated by the mysterious beauty and it was a shame this all had to happen. Secretly, Laura had hoped her intuition was wrong and Carmilla was not a walking blood bank. Laura was of course right about Carmilla and the disappointment in the discovery was palpable. But Laura was on a mission; she could not afford to feel guilty about it.

 

          “Soooo…you ready to talk yet?” Carmilla did not raise her head, merely gazing sown at the floor with a look of deep concentration on her face. Laura barely held in a sigh, shuffling over to Carmilla and sitting beside her. “C’mon Carmilla, talking is easy you know. Just admit everything and I will give you some blood, alright?”

 

          “How many times do I have to tell you I am innocent?”

 

          Laura stared at Carmilla unimpressed. “As many times before I actually believe you. I don’t necessarily think you are evil or that the kidnappings are some nefarious plot you are the ringleader of, but you know something that you are not telling us. So, until you say anything…”

 

          Laura held up a bag full of dark, crimson liquid. The bag was rather heavy and cold, the kind of cold that slowly seeps into your bones and makes them ache. The girl wrinkles her nose in disgust, wishing nothing more than to put the blood back down and away from her sight. A little known fact was that Laura hated the sight of blood with a passion. She used to faint at the sight of it when she was younger but even though she had better control now she had never grown fond of the life-giving substance.

 

          She watched as Carmilla’s dark eyes got impossibly wide and the vampire unconsciously moved forward towards the blood bag. Her pale face seemed to brighten imperceptibly and Laura could see a brief flash of fang as Carmilla parted her mouth. The human could not help but blush as she also saw the pink of the vampire’s tongue and a fissure of heat sizzled along Laura’s spine. 

 

          Just when Laura thought she had a confession in the bag, Carmilla reined herself in and with remarkable control she sat back and snapped her mouth shut. Obsidian eyes closed and turned away from the back, that sharp jawline clenching and hardening until Laura wondered if it could be used as a glasscutter. A flash of irritation zapped Laura and she scowled at the vampire, narrowing eyes at the beautiful woman.

 

          “Damn it Carmilla, do you have to be so frustrating? It has been six days! You are going to have to eat sometime you know.”

 

          “Maybe so, but today won’t be that day Sundance. Now, don’t you have some heroic act to go do, like save a kitten or help Frankenstein garner some social skills that does not involve chemical warfare?”

 

           Hmmm, Carmilla was pretty sure Laura had hit a record for how fast she whipped out of the apartment, a frown on her face and a furrow between her eyes. Point twenty-seven in favor of Carmilla. She may be hungry but at least she was winning the arguments.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

           Shit, if Carmilla thought the other days were unpleasant, day number nine of ultimate vampiric starvation sucked major…ah man. Note to self, do not think about sucking-and there she did it again. _Let’s not think, okay self?_

 

By now she was barely staying awake, her eyes heavily-lidded and her head drooping low; her chin was brushing against her chest. Her chest was starting to burn and her stomach felt like a giant void had opened up inside her and was sucking her soul out. Mouth too dry to even think of muttering something snarky, Carmilla kept it shut and just…existed. Well, if you could call languishing away existing. Carmilla would happily argue that fact, you know, if she was even remotely cognizant.

 

 Distantly, she somewhat heard the door open and close. Carmilla did not react; at this point she could not even sense who it was with her hearing but she knew by the faint smell that it was Laura. _Why do the cute ones always have bite? Or try to kill me?_ Carmilla was so swearing off love if she ever got free. Vampires apparently were not supposed to date. Or have sex. Okay, perhaps not that last bit. What, she has needs okay?

 

          “You aren’t looking so good Carm. Would you maybe want some of this blood? It’s fresh and…warm. Just like you like it.”

 

           Normally the sight of a gorgeous girl holding a bag of deliciously sinful blood, rich as honey, in her hand and coaxing her to drink would be fucking awesome. I mean, that shit only happened in your fantasies and dreams. But Carmilla was just a tad (a LOT) sore with Laura and so she just diverted her gaze and tried not to zero in on the vein throbbing in Laura’s wrist or the way she turned her neck. The blood bag was not as enticing as Laura’s own.

 

           “Ugh I swear you are the most frustrating, annoying, hellish roommate that has ever been spawned! You are going to drink this damn blood and you are goi-”

 

           A knock broke Laura from her speech. Shooting a nervous look in Carmilla’s direction, she hurriedly hopped up and all but ran to the door. Opening it just a slit, she conversed lightly with whomever was on the other side. Carmilla was too busy seizing up to notice who that person was.

 

          It had been a long, long time since Carmilla had experienced seizures from lack of blood loss. In the beginning when she was reluctant to drink blood she had dealt with a few but it was scary and eventually Carmilla decided to just do it. After all, she was a vampire and no amount of chivalry was ever going to change that. Just like with animals, Carmilla was the predator and the “innocent” humans of the world her food. You did what you had to to survive.

 

          Carmilla thrashed and flopped around ungracefully, lost in a sea of jerky movements. By this point she was so far gone she could not sense anything. Laura finished up her conversation, closing the door with a relieved sigh.

 

          “Well that went better than expected. At least Mark did not see-” Laura turned, her relieved expression turning into one of sheer terror and horror. “Oh my God, Carm!”

 

          Laura grabbed the bag of blood and ran over to the seizing girl. “Come on you stupid vampire, drink!” Laura tore open the top and brought it to Carmilla’s lips. She quickly pressed against the middle and watched as the warm liquid slid down the vampire’s thought. Droplets of blood flecked Carmilla’s clothes and spotted her lips and chin but Laura did not give two fucks. She just needed Carmilla to be alright.

 

          “Please don’t die…please don’t die! Ahhhh….come on, baby, drink some more.” Laura did not notice the term she had let slip but Carmilla, slowly regaining consciousness, had. But she was too busy downing the blood to really commit the words to memory. She drank in greedy pulls, drinking and drinking until she color rose to her cheeks and eyes. Her mouth pulled away.

 

           “You okay?”

 

           Carmilla stared at Laura, her eyes flat. “Totally fine, what with starving for nine days straight and nearly meeting my end because of it. Just peachy, cupcake.”

 

           Laura looked a little guilty. “I’m sorry for that, but you would not cooperate. Look, I do not think you are behind what is happening to the girls but you do know something. I know this is not fair but I need to know everything or saving these girls will be impossible. Please Carm.”

 

           Carmilla sighed, her blood-stained teeth clacking together as her hands itched to run through her hair in frustration. How Laura can still make her feel these things after starving her…

 

          “Alright alright…I will tell you everything okay? I warn you though, it is not a pretty story that will warm your heart and make you feel all warm and other gross things inside.”

 

          Laura locked eyes with the vampire. “I’m a big girl Carm. I can handle it.”

 

         Carmilla shook her head, a mirthless smile quirking her lips. “Well, buckle up creampuff because I am going to blow your naïve view of the world and vampires out of the water. But first…mind giving me some more blood?”


End file.
